Drama at Goode High School
by champeroo8
Summary: Nico just moved to New York and is now attending Goode High School. When he sees this green-eyed boy, Percy, he instantly falls in love. But, Nico isn't the only one with his eyes set on Percy. First Story, so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"Nico, wake up. Today's your first day of school!"

Urrrgghhhh. School. The one thing in every kids' life that's terrible. I slowly get up from bed when my mom, Persephone, calls me. I trudge across my room and open the door.

"Do I have to go to school?" I ask.

"Yes. What's wrong with school?" My mom asks.

"Everything."

"Well, you have to go, so get dressed, breakfast is almost ready." She walks back down the hall and into the kitchen.

My family just moved to New York from California and, to be honest, I'm not very excited about going to school here. November in New York is very different from November in California. In Cali, all you need is a light jacket. Here, you need a coat, hat, gloves, and a scarf. But, while I'm here, I might as well learn to enjoy it. I walk over to my closet and pick out a simple outfit for my first day; a black top, black skinny jeans, and original black converses. Just as I finish getting dressed my mom calls me downstairs for breakfast.

"Wow. Really colorful outfit you got on Nico," My sister Hazel says. "You must really want to be noticed today."

I roll my eyes at her and sit down at the table. My mom has made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and cappuccinos. As I start digging in to the delicious food, my father walks in and sits across from me.

"Are you excited for your first day?" he asks me.

"Kinda. I just don't know what to expect."

"Oh, you'll be fine."

I shrug as I finish eating and grab my things from my room before I head out the door with Hazel. We arrive at school 5 minutes later and go to the office to get our schedules. I wave Hazel goodbye before walking to my first class of the day.

As soon as I walked in the door, I was nearly blinded. THE MOST beautiful boy ive ever seen was sitting at a desk in the middle row. His eyes were the deepest green and he had messy, yet cute, jet black hair. I just wanted to kiss him, and love him with all my heart.

"Oh, you must be Nico."

I turn around and see a middle aged man standing behind me.

"Yes, that's me." I reply.

"Welcome to Goode High. My name's Mr. Baker. Ill be your science teacher this school year. The only available seat we have is next to Percy." He points to seat next the beautiful boy and suddenly I couldn't breathe.


	2. Interesting People

Nico's POV

I walked to the desk and sat down next to the beauty, who I just found out was named Percy.

"Hey, I'm Nico." I said.

"Percy." He replied. "So, is this your first day because I've never seen you here before?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from California a week ago."

"Oh, well welcome to New York."

"Thanks."

Mr. Baker stood in the front of the class, but before he began teaching he introduced me to the class. We didn't talk much during class, but I did see Percy looking at me from the corner of his eyes a couple of times.

Percy POV

"Hey Percy!" said a voice behind me. 

I was standing at my locker when I turned around and saw Annabeth, Clarisse, and Grover walking up behind me.

"Hey guys!" I said. "What's up?"

"Did you see the new kid yet?" asked Annabeth.

"No, when did we get a new kid?" I asked.

"How did you not know? Jason told us about him last week. They were friends when he lived in California." said Clarisse.

"Well, maybe I'll see him around."

I put my books in my bag and closed my locker.

"See you guys later." I said before leaving for first period.

As I walked in the door, I saw Travis and Connor sitting their usual seats looking down at something. I figured it was a plan for a prank they had come up with. They are always causing trouble and pranking anybody and everybody.

I walked past them to my seat in the back of the class and took out my notebook and pencil. I was waiting for class to start when a boy I had never seen sat down beside me.

I talked to him and found out that he was the new kid. I couldn't help thinking that he was very sexy. He had dark hair and dark eyes and smooth olive skin. He must workout a lot because he was also muscular. I kept staring at him through the corner of eyes; he's just too fine.

Eventually, the bell rang and I started putting my things away into my bag. I wanted to get to know him better so I formed a plan.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked him.

"Considering I don't know anyone else, sure." He replied.

"Cool. I'll find you during lunch."

I walked away feeling excited and a little nervous. Hopefully I won't embarrass myself when I try to hit someone like I normally do.

***Author's Note:

So, I'm going on vacation and won't be able to post for a few weeks. As soon as I get back I'll update. Thanks for the support!


	3. Author's Note

** Author`s Note**

Yes, I'm still alive.

I know it's been a year, please don't yell at me.

I just lost inspiration, but I'm going to try and finish this story.

So here's the next chapter!


	4. The Start of Something Great

**Percy POV**:

"So Nico, have you found any activities here that you may be interested in?"

We're halfway through lunch and things with Nico are going pretty well. He seems to be getting along with all of my friends.

"Um, well I did want to try soccer. I used to play all the time at my old school." Replied Nico.

"Oh, that's cool! I'm already on the swim team here." I said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The more I talked to Nico, the more I started to like him. I have to see him again, but next time, just one on one.

"So, are you doing anything after school today?" I ask.

"No. I don't have any plans." He replies.

"Well, I know this great pizza place around the corner. Would you like to come?" I ask, hoping he would say yes.

"That sounds great!"

"Alright, I'll meet you in front of the school at 2:10." I walk away smiling to myself. I'm so excited I can barely hold it in.

* * *

I just told Annabeth about my plans with Nico.

"Wow, you've really been hanging out with him a lot today. I think someone has a crush." She says teasingly.

"I do, but hopefully it won't be a crush for too much longer." I say grinning at her.

"Do you even know if he's into boys?" Annabeth asks.

She's right. I haven't even thought about that. I just assumed he would be open.

"You're right. Maybe you can ask Hazel if he's gay." I suggest.

"I don't know. I think you should ask him."

"Please Annabeth! Do this for me, your best friend." I beg.

She groans. "Alright, I'll ask Hazel next period."

I'm so happy, I almost scream.

"Thanks Annabeth! You're the best!"

* * *

**Nico POV:**

"So you're going out with Percy today?"

I turn around and see my sister, Hazel walking up to me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Annabeth asked me if you were…..into guys. I guess Percy wanted to know, but was too afraid to ask." Hazel says.

"Percy's gay?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, so now you know as well." Hazel says grinning. "It's time for you to make a move."

"I don't know. I think I still need to get to know him better."

* * *

I walk outside and see Percy talking to a blonde haired boy. As I walk over to them, I hear that the other boy has a slight British accent.

"Come on Percy! Let me take you out this weekend. I promise to show you a good time."

"Octavian, for the last time, I won't go out with you." Percy says exasperated. " Now go away, I already have plans."

He walks up to me and takes my hand.

"You ready to go?" Percy asks me with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I should have the next one up within a week or two. (I promise!) I've already started planning for it.


	5. Just the Beginning

**Nico's POV**

"So what's your favorite pizza topping?"

So far, Percy has been amazing. He's really funny and has an amazing personality. I love everything about him. His laugh, smile, and mostly his eyes. They're just so beautiful and they truly are windows to the soul.

"Ummmm, probably pepperoni. And yours?" It's so cute how he tilts his head to the left, and looks up whenever he thinks of an answer.

"Meat lovers, definitely. But if you want some really good pizza, then you'll have to come with me and my family to Italy during spring break." I'm really hoping he'll be able to come. Hopefully, as my boyfriend.

"That sounds like fun!" He smiles brightly at me.

Our future together is looking very bright.

* * *

**Octavian's POV**

"How can that boy who's only been here one day, already be going out with Percy?!" I yell outraged.

"He thinks he can just waltz in here and take Percy. Percy should be mine!"

I've been pacing back and forth in my bedroom for the past 5 minutes. I just can't get Percy going out with Nico off my mind. He has no right to have Percy. He doesn't deserve Percy. I don't know why Percy is making things difficult. I mean, I'm handsome, intelligent, witty, and wealthy. What more could a person ask for? What does he see in Nico that he doesn't see in me? It's just not fair! I can't let this new kid just swoop in and take my Percy.

I stop pacing and smile wickedly. I think it's time to call in a few favors.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I walk up the stairs to my room smiling to myself. I know I have homework to do, but I can't concentrate right now. All I can think of right now is Nico. He walked me home afterward and, I have to say, he is really sweet. He always opened doors for me and always made sure I was comfortable. I've only known him for a day, but I think we're going to be really good friends.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know I said two weeks at most, but life got in the way.

I'm really trying to get better at updating.

Next chapter will move the story further along, and we'll get a glimpse at what Octavian is planning. ;p


End file.
